1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a packaging tape dispenser system. In particular, this invention directs itself to a tape dispenser system which includes a cutting mechanism having a displaceable push plate for rotatably actuating a swing block which in turn actuates a cutter holder and a cutter blade. A rotary tape holder seat and a swing base for a guide plate are pivotally connected within a housing formed of an upper housing and a lower housing which facilitates loading of tape and maintaining the tape in a relatively clean environment.
2. Prior Art
A prior art system is shown in FIG 1 and includes a casing A supported on a handle F to hold a socket B and a roller G for mounting and leading a packaging tape C. A toothed cutter H is located above the roller G for cutting and pressing down the leading end D of the packaging tape C. The prior art system as shown has a number of disadvantages including:
1. The toothed cutter is fixedly mounted in a position exposed to the exterior of the housing, which may injure the operator's hand during a packing operation;
2. The leading end of the packaging tape passes the leading roller E during operation which reduces the adhesive strength of the tape; and,
3. The leading end of the packaging tape may be contaminated with dust since it is exposed to the external environment which has the effect of reducing the tape adhesive strength.